1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to indicating systems, and more particularly to a visual monitoring system which is used to assess the changes in physical constants and functions occurring in any dynamic process.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,049 describes a master warning indicator system. A source indicator comprising a plurality of colored lights is used to monitor the condition of a variable. This known system, although satisfactory, is complex in view of the fact that a solenoid is employed with each source indicator to activate one or more of the lights. Maintenance problems associated with solenoid devices are well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,169 describes an indicating system which uses a plurality of circuits in combination with vibrating reeds to indicate whether related circuits are alive. Aside from the complexity of using vibrating reeds and their attendant maintenance problems, lights are not employed to indicate the degree of deviation from a normal condition of the operating function. Also, the known system is dependent on exterior illumination in the room so that visual observation can take place.